She's All I Ever Wanted!
by eclaregurl
Summary: Wendy Simms's replacement Greg Sanders Read and find out! Other night shift friends/family in story too possibly little GSR, Wedges, and Brillows! please read!


_**(A/N: I own nothing! This takes place when Wendy leaves but instead of leaving, she "pulls a Sanders" as she puts it and moves to the field. Wendy has to find someone to take her place. Some people I did keep even in the show they died or left but I wanted them in this story. )**_

**Greg's POV:**

Wendy, my replacement when I came to the field, is joining us in the field! She has finally 'pulled a Sanders!' as she called it. So, she now needs to find a replacement so she can officially join us.

I walked in to the lab to see Wendy waiting for someone.

"Hey, Wen!" I greeted her.

"Hey, Greg!" She was giddy with excitement as she hugged me in response.

"Waitin' for anyone in particular?" I grinned knowing she was waitin' for Hodges. They have this like secret lab romance, she told me. Too bad everyone knows. Good thing it actually helps them work.

"Yes! You actually!" Wendy practically yelled.

"Wha- me?" I asked trying to recover from her bursting my eardrums.

"Yes, you, silly! It's official!" She squealed, "I'm officially a CSI! Like you! I even have my replacement!"

"Really? Is your replacement here, yet?" I asked her, genuinely proud of my own replacement.

"SHE sure is!" Wendy told me, with a glance to DNA.

"Shhheeee…? Reeeal-ly…?" I said slyly, also looking towards DNA.

Wendy laughs and grabs my hand, "Come on, Greg!"

As she dragged me to DNA, I saw through the windows the MOST BEAUTIFUL woman I have ever seen!

She had fire red hair set in long curls that went to the middle of her back. This redhead also had a magnificent face: broad forehead, oval eyes, not too high but not too low cheekbones. But none of this could have prepared me for what happened next. She looked up at us, and I saw her brilliant brown eyes! SHE WAS BREATHTAKING!

"Hey, Wendy!" the redhead spoke with what sounded like angels singing, as she hugged Wendy.

"Hey, Girl! So, are you all settled in? Anything you need just ask me or my friend Greg Sanders here. Greg this is Eva, my old roommate from college we did everything together! Obviously we had the same major, too!" Wendy giggles hugging her friend.

"Evangeline Mary Wilson, nice to meet you Greg," Eva said holding out her perfect hand out to me.

Taking it and sighing happily I responded, "Hello, Eva, very nice to meet you, too."

Looking into her eyes I could not move.

"Greg? Greg?" I heard Wendy's voice miles away.

"Gre-eg." "Greg!" I heard many other voices calling my name but I was so entranced with Eva's eyes, smile, and quiet giggle I couldn't tell someone was actually talking to me.

"Gregory Sanders!" I jumped when I heard the gruff voice of my night shift supervisor, Gilbert Grissom.

Tearing my eyes away from Eva, I see Wendy, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Archie, Hodges and all the other lab techs laughing at me. "Oh… Sorry, Grissom."

"Can we do our jobs now?" Grissom asked me.

"Oh, yea! Anything you need, Eva, you, you, just let me know, alright?" I told her.

"Ok," she quietly responded as we all left to get our assignments.

"Greg? Are you alright? You look sick," Sara, my partner for the night, asked me as she took my wrist to check my pulse, "Cause ya know if you are sick, I'll call Grissom for you and I'll just drop you off at your house. I mean it's only a B&E."

I looked at her and smiled internally, because the woman I thought I had been in love with since she first came was sitting next to me being all maternal and I only felt like she was my older sister, even though she is 6 months younger than me. "I'm fine, Sara," I told her.

"Are you sure, Greg? Because, I will not have you throwing up all over my car, Gregory Sanders!" Sara told me.

I chuckled at her, then got a little sad again. "I guess I am sick. I'm…" Sara cut me off and reached for her phone.

"I thought so. Lemme call Gil," Sara started to dial.

"Sara, Sara, wait not that kind of sick!" I told her.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked me mid-dial.

"I may be sick," I paused afraid of what she would think of my answer, "love sick! I want to get to know Eva better! I think I'm in love with her!" I turned hearing Sara giggle through my answer.

"Like me?" She asked me sweetly.

"I thought I did, honestly. But you have become like my older sister, protective and all that. I mean I love ya but first I know you are in love with Grissom, second I love ya like you are my sister I never had! But I gotta get to know Evangeline!" I sighed.

I felt Sara squeeze my hand, "I'll help you, Little Brother," Sara added with a wink and a giggle.

_**(A/N: Hey, so what did you think? Please tell me and if you dont like it please tell me why. I take constructive critisism, just please dont leave mean comments, if something should be different tell me how you think it should be I'll listen i promise :) I may tell you if I like that better or tell you why I like it better the way I wrote it. but please reveiw!)**_


End file.
